Blaue Augen bleiben Blau
by Yanthara
Summary: Malec OS  -Ein Teil seiner  Vergangenheit macht Alec zu schaffen und das ist auch der Grund warum er so schüchtern ist. Und zu allem Übel will Magnus noch ein Date mit ihm. Höchste  Zeit dem Hexenmeister etwas zu beichten - mal ein etwas ungewöhnlicheres Thema (Spielt nach Band 1)
1. Chapter 1

Magnus besuchte das Institut zum ersten Mal. Er wurde gerufen, damit er Alec heilen konnte. Die Chance ihn wieder zu sehen lies er sich nicht entgehen. Im Krankenzimmer angekommen, setzte er sich auf das Bett, direkt neben den Schattenjäger. Alec war irritiert den Hexenmeister hier zu sehen und als er neben ihm saß, merkte er, dass er etwas rot wurde. Er begrüßte ihn kurz und sah dann in dem Zimmer umher. Um seinen Zauber besser wirken zu können, zog Magnus die Bettdecke bei Seite. Auch wenn Alecs Oberkörper durch einen Verband größtenteils verdeckt war, versuchte er seinen Oberkörper vor Magnus zu verstecken. Dieser konnte nicht anders als über die Schüchternheit zu lächeln. Selbst als er den Verband entfernen wollte, war Alec nichts sehr begeistert und wollte sich wehren, war dafür aber zu schwach. „Nicht... Sieh mich nicht an.", brachte der Schattenjäger brüchig heraus. Er lies dann aber den Hexenmeister widerwillig gewähren. Magnus fand, dass Alec keinen Grund hatte, sich für seinen Körper zu schämen, ganz im Gegenteil, er fand Alec einfach umwerfend. In seinen Augen war Alec perfekt, er konnte sich nicht satt sehen an seinen Muskeln. Auch mochte er die Runen und feinen Narben, welche Alecs Oberkörper zierten. Als der Hexenmeister seine Hand auf Alecs Brust legte um einen Zauber zu wirken, zuckte dieser zusammen und schaute zu Boden. „Magnus? Schau mich bitte nicht so an." „Hm? Wie schaue ich dich den an Alexander?", er zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du musterst mich so genau. Das ist mir unangenehm.", murmelte der Schattenjäger leise.

Erstaunt sah ihn Magnus an. „Aber warum? Es muss dir nicht unangenehm sein. Du hast einen wunderschönen Körper." Er wollte fortfahren doch Alec schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nicht. Rede bitte nicht weiter.", meinte er leise, in seinem Blick lag Traurigkeit und auch eine Spur Verlegenheit. Der Hexenmeister musterte ihn, er mochte die feinen Züge in seinem Gesicht. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, legte Alec eine Hand auf die Wange und strich behutsam darüber. Alec sah ihn an wie ein erschrockenes Reh und wurde allmählich rot im Gesicht. Am liebsten wäre der Schattenjäger aufgesprungen und aus dem Raum geflüchtet, aber sein gesundheitlicher Zustand lies das nicht zu. Er konnte einfach mit der Nähe und der Zuwendung von Magnus nicht umgehen. Es war nicht so, dass er ihn nicht mochte, eher im Gegenteil. Doch er hatte Angst ihn an sich heran zu lassen. Vor allem befürchtete er Ablehnung, wenn Magnus alles über ihn wüsste. Selbst Jace kannte diesen Teil seiner Vergangenheit nicht.

Plötzlich zuckten Beide zusammen, da sich jemand geräuspert hatte. Izzy stand schon eine Weile an der Tür und hatte Beide beobachtet. „Ich glaube du solltest meinen Bruder etwas Ruhe gönnen." Sie lächelte ihren Bruder an, sie wusste das er Hilfe brauchte. Magnus stand auf, lächelte. „Dann pass gut auf ihn auf!" Als er an der Tür war, drehte er sich noch ein Mal kurz um. „Als Bezahlung würde mir ein Date mit Alexander genügen." Der Angesprochene schluckte, nickte dann aber zögerlich. „Aber nur auf einen Tee.", brachte er mühevoll heraus. Der Hexenmeister strahlte. „Nichts lieber als das.", meinte er vergnügt, dann zwinkerte er ihn zu und meinte im gehen: „Dann bis morgen zum Krankenbesuch."

Als Magnus gegangen war, sah Alec seine Schwester an. „Was habe ich getan?" Er fasste sich an die Schläfe und lies sich in seine Kissen sinken. „Er scheint dich zu mögen. Was sollte also das Problem sein?" Er sah Izzy an. „Du weiß was das Problem ist." Alec sah auf seinen linken Arm. „Selbst durch die Iratze sind die Narben nicht völlig verschwunden. Ich habe Angst, dass er mich nicht mehr mag, wenn er die Wahrheit kennt."

Seine Schwester strich ihn über den linken Arm. „Du kannst nicht dein Leben lang davon laufen Alec, dass weißt du auch. Es ist deine Vergangenheit und gut. Du denkst zu viel darüber nach. Lass es doch einfach mal auf dich zu kommen!" „Aber..." „Nichts aber! Du möchtest ihn doch auch näher kennenlernen, oder nicht?" „Ja schon, aber ich habe Angst vor Ablehnung. Selbst Jace und Max wissen es nicht." Er seufzte. Wie er den Teil seines Lebens hasste. Seine Vergangenheit hatte ihn oft genug zum Außenseiter gemacht. Schon von Kindesbeinen an. Alec konnte nicht sagen wie froh er war im Institut aufgewachsen zu sein und nicht in Alicante. Die Mundies waren dann doch toleranter als die Schattenjägergesellschaft in manchen Dingen.

Als es Alec soweit wieder besser ging und er an Krücken laufen konnte, entschied er sich dazu, Magnus' Wunsch nach dem Date nach zu kommen. Er zog seine üblichen Klamotten an. Er wollte bewusst nie mit seinen Reizen spielen. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester. Isabelle setzte zu gern ihre Reize ein, weshalb sie immer leicht bekleidet war. Sie liebte es einfach sich darzustellen.

Izzy seufzte als sie sah wie er auf das Date gehen wollte. „Zieh wenigstens ein Hemd an. Von mir aus auch ein schwarzes. Aber doch nicht den schwarzen alten Wollpulli!" „Aber..." „Nichts aber. Du musst dich nicht verstecken." „Nicht mehr.", meinte Alec etwas niedergeschlagen. Izzy umarmte ihren älteren Bruder. „Ach Alec. Hab ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen. Ich kann mir vorstellen dass es schwer ist. Aber der Hexenmeister scheint dich sehr zu mögen. Dann wird er auch damit klar kommen. Es kommt auf den Charakter an und nicht auf anderes."

~Alecs POV~

Ich seufzte. „Ich hoffe du hast recht." Dann zog ich meinen Pulli aus. Mein Blick blieb am Spiegel hängen. Schwarze Runen zierten meinen Oberkörper und über die Zeit war ich auch muskulöser geworden. Etliche Narben waren auch zu sehen, meist schmale, silbrig scheinende Linien. So das auch die Narben nicht sonderlich auffielen. Keiner würde auf die Narben auf meinen Oberkörper achten und erst recht nicht auf die Narbe unterhalb des doch? Waren Magnus diese Narben aufgefallen? Ich hoffte nicht, aber andererseits, Jace sind sind bisher auch nicht aufgefallen und er ist mein Parabatai.

Ich kramte auf Izzys Vorschlag hin ein schwarzes Hemd raus und zog es an. Prüfend sah ich in den Spiegel. Natürlich lag Skepsis in meinem Blick, nach einigen zögern war ich doch irgendwie zufrieden mit meinem Spiegelbild. Auch wenn meine Haare wieder machten, was sie wollten, ich versuchte sie etwas glatt zu bekommen, gab es aber schnell auf.

Der Blick in den Spiegel beruhigte mich nicht wirklich, aber das war schon immer so. Auch wenn ich mit dem Hemd doch schon besser aussah als in dem alten Pullover, fühlte ich mich unwohl. Ich war nervös. Man hat ja nicht einfach mal so eben ein Date mit dem höchsten Hexenmeister aus Brooklyn. An sich fand ich die Sache mit dem Date schon schwierig zu meistern, Hexenmeister hin oder her. Ich hab einfach zu viel Angst etwas falsch zu machen.

Und genau genommen hatte ich auch Angst vor dem Gespräch. Es musste heute statt finden. Heute oder nie. Sonst ist es zu spät. Und bevor ich ihn vor den Kopf stoße, muss es sein. Ich wollte keine schlechte Überraschung herauf beschwören, falls wir dann doch irgendwann mal im Bett landen sollten. Allein schon bei der Vorstellung wurde ich rot.

Ich wischte den Gedanken bei Seite und machte mit mit den Krücken auf den Weg. Izzy wünschte mir noch viel Glück.

Magnus wartete schon vor dem Institut auf Alec. Zur Begrüßung umarmte er ihn kurz. „Freut mich, dass es doch schon klappt mit dem Date.", meinte Magnus vergnügt.  
„Gut siehst du aus, Alexander." Alec wurde rot und nickte. „Danke, du auch."

Magnus hatte für das Date ein kleines Café in der Nähe des Institutes heraus gesucht, damit Alec nicht so weit auf Krücken laufen musste. Der Hexenmeister war einer aus der alten Schule, er hielt dem Schattenjäger nicht nur die Tür auf, sondern half diesen auch aus der Jacke und schon ihn den Stuhl hin. Was dieser nur mit einem Rotschimmer um die Nase quittierte.

Alec legte die Krücken unter den Tisch und sah auf seine Hände. Als die Kellnerin kam und die Karten brauchte, war er dankbar das er eine Ablenkung hatte. Es wusste was er wollte für Tee. Schwarzen Tee mit einen Schuß Milch. Magnus nahm entgegen Alecs Erwartungen einen einfachen Kamillentee und dazu ein Stück Kuchen.

Die Hände des Schattenjägers waren schweißnass und er wippte nervös mit dem Füßen. Er wollte warten bis die Kellnerin ihre Bestellungen gebracht hatte, damit sie ihn nicht stören würde. Doch die Zeit bis der Tee und der Kuchen kamen waren unerträglich lang.

Als die Tassen auf ihren Tisch standen, atmete er tief durch. Alec griff nach einer Serviette und fing an damit rumzuspielen. „Magnus?" Der Hexenmeister lächelte ihn sanft an. „Ich dachte schon du willst die ganze Zeit schweigen." „Nein, nein. Ich will schon mit dir reden." Er musste schlucken. Sein Herz schlug ihm förmlich bis zum Hals.

Er sah auf seine Hände. "Es ist so, ich mag dich wirklich sehr. Aber du solltest da noch etwas wissen. Bevor wir hier das Date fortsetzen." Alec sprach einfach drauf los. „Du kannst dann auch gehen, wenn du damit nicht klar kommst." Magnus sah ihn gespannt an. „Alec? Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend. Sag was dich bedrückt."

Der Angesprochene atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Ich... Magnus, die Narbe hier." Er zeigte auf seinen linken Arm. „und die an meiner Brust, du hast sie ja gesehen als du mich geheilt hast. Danke nochmals dafür. Diese Narben stammen nicht vom Kampf mit Dämonen. Nicht direkt. Vielleicht vom Kampf mit meinen inneren Dämonen. Es sind OP-Narben Was ich sagen will. Naja, ich bin nicht als Mann geboren." Alecs Stimme wurde immer leiser und er hielt seinen Blick gesenkt.

Der Schattenjäger nahm aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wahr, dass Magnus aufsprang. Der Hexenmeister hatte so viel Schwung, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten umkippte.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen. Er brachte es nicht über das Herz aufzuschauen und Magnus zuzuschauen wie er ging. Noch mehr erschrak er aber, als Magnus neben ihm stand. Ihn nach oben in eine Umarmung zog.

„Blaue Augen bleiben blau.", flüsterte Magnus und lächelte. Alec merkte wie er rot wurde. „Alexander, das ändert nichts an dir als Person. Und an meinen Gefühlen für dich."

Der Hexenmeister löste die Umarmung etwas, nur um Alec flüchtig zu küssen.


End file.
